In recent years, an image forming apparatus is known which has a template customizing function in which a frequently used and complicated function setting is previously registered as an icon in a control panel and a menu can be easily invoked by one button. For example, plural operations such as “white and black copy, both-side printing, 2 in 1, stapler upper left oblique binding” are combined and can be registered as one icon. Besides, an image forming apparatus is also known in which the design of an icon can be freely selected. However, the registration operation of the icon and the icon design must be performed by the user himself/herself, and labor is required for the registration operation.